Your Home!
by spongebob9867
Summary: A Strong relationship. Till things get bumpy on the way. Rated T for further content


'_Shouldn't be to long now'_ I thought to my self and I waited for Dave to come out from the terminal at the airport. Dave is my boyfriend and I'm Samantha (a.k.a. Sam) Dave Had gone to Hobart for 2 weeks for work. I have missed him so much every day I worry if he is ok. Today is January 23, tomorrow is our 10 month anniversary for being boyfriend and girlfriend. I have something big planned for him. OK so what I'm gon…_'OMG! There he is'_

"Dave!" I said running up to him to give him a big hug. He put down his stuff while I ran over to him. When I got there I gave him the biggest hug of my life. He picked me up and swang me around in a circle and then he put me down and just hugged me.

"Long time not see" he said to me letting go of me to give me a kiss.

"I have missed you so much"

"Me too heaps, the time went to slowly with out you" he said to me as we started to walk to the baggage collection.

"Here let em carry that" I said taking his back pack from him.

"Thanks, wait here for a second and I will go and get my bag"

"Yep" I was so happy that he was home I had missed him so much and I hoped every day that he would call and tell me that his boss had let him go early. I guess I was wrong every day. I had a huge smile on my face because I was so happy that he was home

"What are you so happy about?" he said coming over to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh nothing just that the guy I love most his home and I haven't seen him for 2 weeks and I have missed him so much"

"That seems fair I guess" he said to me holding my hand

We walked to the care and piled everything in he only had 2 bags so there was heaps of space left.

"Do you want me to drive or do you want to"

"I don't mind"

" Crap I for got to pay for the ticket"

"Here" he said handing me some money"

"Oh no its ok can you please pass me the ticket"

" where is it you have so many other tickets up here" he laughed

"OK ill get it" I leaned over him to find the ticket

"Found it " I said after a few minutes of searching. When I was getting back up right Dave grabbed me around the waist and put me in his arms and said to me;

"I love you so much Samantha Danielle Lynch" and pulled me in to a deep passionate kiss that last till we could breath no more.

"I love you to Dave Lance Tamale" he lifted me back up right and let me go pay for the ticket

I quickly payed for the ticket and ran back over to the car. I looked around and Dave was gone. I was looking round for a while but I still couldn't find him. After about 10 mins Dave came up from the front of the car laughing his head off.

"Dave that is so mean I was getting worried" I said play fully hitting him on the arm.

"Awww baby I didn't mean to worry you" he said laughing at me and hugging me.

"OK shall we go or are we just going to stay in the middle of the car park?"

"Yeh home sounds good" we got in the car and when I started it up dave jumped because the music was up so loud.

"Oopps sorry about that" I laughed turning it down

Chapter 2 

"Home sweet home" I said as I helped Dave lug his stuff through the front door.

"Feels good to be able to sleep in my own bed again" Dave smiled. Dave and I have been living together for 2 years now. We had been really good friends and went to uni together and we where room mates. Now we are bf and gf and proud of it.

"DAVE U WANNA COFFEE!"I yelled through the house

"No thanks I had to much of the stuff on the plane home." He laughed walking down the hall.

"so how was the plane ride home?"

"It sucked as plane rides usually do" he said coming over to me in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around my waist while I made my self coffee.

"So did you miss me?" he asked

"like hell yeh" he just laughed at me.

"What do we want for dinner?" he asked me

"anything that crosses our mind"

"What about Thai? Haven't had that in a while"

"sounds good ill order it and then go pick it up"

"Yep sure thing"

"Just the usual?"

"every time the usual gets better" he laughed "I having a shower" he added on

"ok ill be back soon"

I picked up my keys and I looked around for my wallet but I couldn't find it any were.

"Dave have u seen my wallet" I yelled through the bath room door

"Yeh its ok the bed"

"Ok thanks"

Yes! There it was. I walked out the door slipping my shoes on, on the way out the door. When I had gone to the car I had noticed a dent in the side. I wasn't sure how it got there but I didn't really matter I mean it was an old bomb of a car.

------

I had arrived at the Thai restaurant and was waiting for my meal. I was waiting for a while because what we order always takes ages to cook. But it is worth the wait because it is so good.

MY order was finally ready then I had payed the lady and had left with my meal. I couldn't wait to get home because it smelt so good.

I reached home and Dave was on the couch watching the news.

"Dinner is here" I said walking through the door

"fabulous" he said getting up of the couch to help me serve every thing up.

------

"well the was just fantastic" he said with a huge smile of satisfaction on his face

"Yeh, gets better every time" I smiled standing up taking out plates and taking them to the kitchen.

"No don't do the dishes I will" he said running to the kitchen

"No is ok I only have to put 2 plats and 2 forks and 2 knifes in the dish washer"

"Let me do it"

" No its done" I said closing the dishwasher and turning it on.

"Damn" he said pulling me in to a hug

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow" I asked still hugging him

"Of course I do its out 10 month anniversary"

"That's right I have something special planned" I said to him

"Is that so, are you going to tell me"

"Phft no!"

"what why not"

"because I said so" I said kissing him then walking to the couch

"That's not fair"

"Its all fair but you just don't think so" I joked with him

"Fine then. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"OK witch one?"

"How about Amityville Horror?"

"Oh if you say so" giving him an unsure look

He walked over to the DVD cabinet and put the DVD in the player.

'where is the remote?" he asked

"here" I said holding it up.

"Can I please I have it?"

"Nope" I said with a cheeky grin on my face

"Is that so"

"yes" . he came over to me and started tickling me.

"Ok, ok I surrender"

"HA HA I win" he smiled

he slumpded down on the couch and pressed play. After about 20 mins of the movie I had my face buried in his chest because I was so scared. He had his arms around em comforting me. After about 40 mins I decided that I would go and get ready for bed and not watch the rest of the movie. I got up as quick as I could and ran to our, room.

I got changed and went to go to the bathroomto brush my teeth. I turned on the light in the bath room and Dave popped out giving me the biggest fright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I turned and ran to our room in total shock. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it because I was so scared.

Dave cam into the room trying so hard not to laugh. He went to the other side other side of the bed and hugged me.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you"

"yeh sure" I laughed he pulled the pillow away from my face and just stared at me deep in the eyes. I didn't want to look away because I was so absorbed in his green eyes. Then out of no were he pulled me in to a deep passionate kiss that lasted. All of a sudden I wasn't scared anymore. I was with Dave and that's all that mattered.


End file.
